Needle
:"Don't call me Needy!" - Needle to anyone who calls her "Needy" Needle is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. She was on the Squashy Grapes until she was eliminated in Episode 7, Ironically she had slapped various people 13 (which is mentioned by the Announcer) times before she was eliminated , which would cause the TLC to become full for the first time. She is known to dislike the name Needy, slapping those who refer to her by the name Needy. She started the catchphrase "Awww, Seriously?" which newbie David would carry on after her elimination. The first time she is called "Needy" is episode in episode 4 when Leafy asks if she thinks non-existent Icy (Ice Cube) is mad at her, prone to slapping after being called Needy. Needle is also known to have a slight crush upon Coiny. Needle is competing in Season 2 on W.O.A.H. Bunch. Needle's best friends are Coiny, Ice Cube, Gelatin, Tennis Ball and Leafy however after episode 24 Needle and Leafy are enemies due to her calling her *Needy* many times Trivia *Needle has said "Awww, Seriously?" more times than any other contestant, excluding David. *Needle is the contestent which was eliminated with the closest amount of votes (Coiny): 5 < 6 *Needle has a habit of slapping people when they call her "Needy" (example: Episodes 3-6, 8, 14, 20, 25-1², 3²-4², 5c² and 5e²). **A tiny 2 means that it is in the season 2. *Apart from Firey and Coiny, Needle has slapped the most times. *Needle is the thinnest contestant after David (excluding his head). *Needle has slapped 34(-2) times (24(-1) times in season 1 and 10(-1) times in season 2). She slapped The Speaker (8 times, 1 miss), Leafy (7 times), Coiny (6 times), Pin (3 times (+1 time on picture in Episode 9), Yellow Face (2 times(-1)), Pencil, Eraser, Ice Cube, Bomby, Nickel and Firey (1 time each). However, she didn't slap everyone else. **(-1) means 1 time miss. *Before being sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber, she tried to explain why she didn't like being called "Needy." *In Season 1, Needle has slapped 11 times after (13 times before) she was eliminated. *It is still unknown why she hates being called Needy. *Most of Needle's dialogue is recycled. *Needle is the only contestant who has been up for elimination twice in a row in BFDIA. *Needle is the only contestant to not be eliminated via lasers (if counting rejoining Cake at Stake) First person to get 10 or more votes. *She get slapped by Leafy 1 time. *Needle, along with Pin, Leafy, Pen, and David, was not in Total Firey Island. *Needle and Golf Ball are the only two to use their Win Tokens. Gallery Needle 3.png Needle Slap.png Needle 4.png Needle 5.png Needle_Icon.png|Needle's body Needle 7.png|Needle dancing Needle 6.png Needle 8.png Needle 9.png Needle swiching teams.png Needleelimination.png Needle's Promo Pic.png|Needle's icon for rejoining the game. Poorlycleansedneedy.PNG Messedupneedleteardrop.PNG|Needle and Teardrop NEEDLE and FIREY.jpg needy (SLAP) Fine... NEEDLE!.png|Needle Seen In The BFDIA Intro icy,leafy and needle.PNG 993.jpg|Needle is about to slap Pencil. Nedle.PNG|'Needle' is about to get called Needy 3 times in the row by Coiny..... Nedle 2.PNG|....Then Needle is now W.O.A.H. Bunch. Image.IDONTWANTTO.jpg|Needle at the elimination in the fake BFDIA 4 TD and Needle.PNG|(Episode 21) Needle and Teardrop voted off Firey. Discall me Needy.PNG|(Episode 21) DON'T CALL ME NEEDY (Needle says to Announcer) Needy slap Leafy.PNG|(Episode 3) Needle slaps Leafy first time by calling her "Needy". Neddle.PNG neddle_coiny.png|Needle and Coiny in Love Needle_Pose_(1).png|needle musle|link=needle musle See also Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Two Time Contestants Category:No-Name Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch